


Многоручка

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent





	Многоручка

Джей Джей вылетел из-за угла и чуть не врезался в Отабека.

— Тебя и искал, — без предисловий сказал он. — Ты уже слышал?

— О чём?

— У твоего юниора из России Плисецкий же фамилия? Открой новости.

Сердце сжалось и зачастило.

Юра Плисецкий. Мальчик, с которым Отабек и словом не перебросился. Парень, который уже в следующем сезоне должен был дебютировать со взрослыми. Тот человек, взгляд которого когда-то придал сил и вдохновил; до сих пор вдохновлял. И вот — поехал с дедом на дачу, а в дом залезли поживиться наркоманы. Девять ножевых у Николая Плисецкого, кровь по стенам и по потолку, тела самого Юры не нашли. Не нашли? Может, он каким-то чудом выжил? Может, это ошибка? Ведь они должны были непременно встретиться на этапе или в финале; наверняка бы друг друга поняли, наверняка… Но теперь ему было даже на похороны не попасть: он для Юрия Плисецкого никто, и всё, что ему позволено, — это выразить свои мысли в твиттере.

Да и кто бы его отпустил — почти год в Казахстане, теперь вот снова на два месяца в Канаде, только прилетел, какая Москва, какие похороны? Есть контракт, нет восемнадцати.

— Это он, да? Ты держись, не раскисай! — Джей Джей неловко его приобнял, вздохнул и всё-таки пошёл прочь. Так на него не похоже.

Может, всё-таки Юра остался жив? Его похитили или он смог сбежать? Но потом обнародовали заключение экспертизы: кровь была его, и вылилось её так много… Но оторванная рука принадлежала отсидевшему за разбой мужику, а следы в углу — другому грабителю, не лучше. Все соседи были в городе, криков никто не слышал, и Николай Плисецкий пролежал в доме двое суток.

Куда подевалось тело Юры, было по-прежнему непонятно.

Отабек сжал зубы и продолжил тренироваться, вспоминая… Да сколько там было, этих воспоминаний? Юрины прокаты, память о том, как маленький Юра любил развалиться на общем диване после тренировки, аккаунт в «Инстаграме» с последней загруженной фоткой кота и сохранённая папка с обрывками видео пресс-конференций и интервью.

В сеть попадали нерадостные новости: так и не удалось понять, что же случилось в том доме. Что оставило проколы на оторванной ноге преступника? Что за сила смогла разорвать человека на части? Почему на втором этаже остались Юрины кровь и волосы? Почему на полу и на стенах повсюду были отпечатки его ладоней? Кто его вытащил, раненого, из окна — подоконник был тоже весь в крови — и куда он исчез потом? Дождь, пошедший тем вечером, смыл все следы.

Это были голые факты, а в домыслы и догадки Отабек даже не лез. И без того слишком часто вспоминался перевал Дятлова.

Даже всегда сияющего Виктора Никифорова — осенью Отабек наконец-то смог поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз — придавила эта жуть.

— Хочешь сходить? Не советую. Там и летом жутковато было, а теперь и делать нечего. Дом был деревянный, кто-то додумался свечки притащить. Подчистую всё выгорело.

Конечно же Отабек поехал. Два часа на электричке, а потом ещё на попутке до дач — водитель на него покосился и буркнул в сторону: «Ещё один».

У дома он оказался, когда уже почти стемнело. Жуткое место, как и говорил Виктор. А может, всё это только его воображение, и дачи были хорошие, тишина — не зловещей, а умиротворяющей, запах листьев не наводил на самом деле на мысли о гниении и заброшенных домах, а запах горелого дерева мог напоминать о кострах и картошке в углях.

Недавно была дата — полгода с исчезновения Юры. Отабек выпил рюмку с друзьями, а потом уехал на Джапан Про и никому не рассказал, что свою программу — золото и личный рекорд — он катал в память о Юре. Теперь же он тайком приехал сюда, стоял в одиночестве перед обугленным остовом — холод, позднее время и дождь спугнули поклонниц — и не мог попрощаться.

— Спасибо за всё, Юра. Я бы хотел быть твоим другом. Мне жаль.

И развернулся к дороге, с твёрдым намерением не возвращаться сюда никогда.

***

Весной он вернулся.

Три недели назад Юре исполнилось бы шестнадцать, и в грязном снегу по всему участку валялись плюшевые игрушки. Поникшие цветы свисали с ячеек рабицы, там же торчали подплавленные свечки и зачем-то шоколадки. Бумажки «С днём рождения, Юра!» и «Мы верим».

Через дыру в заборе Отабек залез внутрь, по натоптанной в мокром снегу дорожке подошёл к дому, прикоснулся к обугленному столбу, защупанному такими же поклонниками, как он. На ветку яблони кто-то подвесил за бант плюшевого котёнка — копию Юриного. Отабек вытер уголь с ладони о сугроб и пошёл дальше по участку. «Юрочка! Юра, Юра, Плисецкие <3» — было вырезано ножом на оставшемся куске стены, а ниже дописано маркером: «Помним» и «Живой!» Надписи теснились, наслаивались, переплетались — захоти Отабек вписать что-то, пришлось бы тянуться к последнему свободному кусочку на самом верху.

Хлопнуло окно. Отабек огляделся, но нет — он выехал затемно, фанаты ещё спали, да и дачники не торопились возвращаться в свои отсыревшие за зиму дома. Никого. Только грустно блестели глаза у вымокших и вымерзших игрушек, да щурился разбитым окном приземистый сарай.

Находиться здесь было жутковато, даже в ясном утреннем солнце — жутковато, надо бы развернуться и — назад, в Москву, пока тренер не хватился, не начал задавать неприятные и вообще-то правильные вопросы. Мотоцикл — вот он, здесь, стоит в кустах у дороги.

Будь Юра жив, Отабеку бы не видать серебра в Барселоне…

В сарае под крышей зашуршало — и хорошо, если крысы, а не собаки или алкаши (ещё хуже: набухавшиеся фанатки). Дурацкая мысль: «А вдруг там прячется сам Юра?» — вызвала только боль в груди. Надо было проверить.

По угольной тропке, украшенной искусственными цветами и пустыми бутылками, он подошёл к чудом уцелевшему при пожаре сараю. Выкрашенная зелёной краской дверь («Юра! Я тебя буду ждать!») просела на одной петле. Отабек приподнял её, потянул на себя.

Конечно, внутри было пусто. Что не растащили на сувениры поклонники, то забрали хозяйственные соседи, даже в погреб залезли. Чудо ещё, что уцелела лестница — подгнившая, кривая, она валялась среди никому не пригодившихся палок и старья.

Но кто-то же залез наверх. Голуби? Коты?

Отабек приставил лестницу к лазу на чердак, помедлил и всё-таки надел шлем, а затем полез наверх. Ступеньки скрипели под его весом, и казалось: вот-вот обрушатся, и привет, перелом ноги, о котором и рассказать будет стыдно.

Наконец он высунул голову из люка и огляделся — пусто. Ни голубей, ни котов, ни людей, никого, и только в дальнем углу были свалены грудой старые одеяла — всё-таки бомжи? Да нет, они бы не сбежали через узкое окно. Они бы нашли себе ночлежку получше.

Глаза привыкали к сумраку. Скоро Отабек смог разглядеть фанатские шоколадки, чистого и сухого плюшевого котёнка, пустую коробку лапши, какие-то перья… По уму, надо было спуститься и уйти — ни к чему связываться со спрятавшимся непонятно где жильцом. Не будет нормальный человек жить в таком месте. Сказать ментам, что кто-то живёт на участке Плисецких (или «Ангелам Юры» — эти-то точно зашевелятся) — и хватит с него.

Но он всё-таки преодолел последние ступеньки и снова огляделся: сухие листья везде, чешуйки, перья, птичьи кости. И игрушка эта, сухая и почти чистая — она недолго лежала в снегу.

Сверху зашуршало. Он не успел и оглянуться, как что-то налетело сзади, ударило в затылок, проскрежетало по шлему и сбило с ног. Отабек перекатился, посмотрел на врага — и как хорошо, что его лицо защищало стекло. Руки, руки, острые жвала и снова руки, много рук. Они толкали его и хватали, душили, и — вот в десятке сантиметров от его лица — лицо Юры, отчаянно-злое, ярко-зелёные фасеточные глаза смотрели в упор, а изо рта высовывались длинные, мощные жвала.

Отабеку оставалось только отбиваться от рук, которые то хотели уничтожить его, стиснуть его, то сами себе мешали. Отталкивать от себя тушу, которая пыталась раздавить, отодвигаться от челюстей, норовящих перегрызть глотку.

— Юра! — крикнул он. — Хватит!

— Блядь! — И движение прекратилось.

Этот голос Отабек уже слышал в интервью и в тех сториз, которые тайком сохранил. Этот голос он не должен был больше услышать вживую, но…

Фасеточный рисунок на глазах растёкся, зелень собралась в центре в странноватую радужку, и на Отабека посмотрел Юрий Плисецкий, почти такой же, как прежде. Повзрослевший. Щёки у него ввалились, а грязное лицо стало бледным, таким неживым.

Быть может, у него теперь вместо крови был прозрачно-зелёный гель? И руки всё время такие холодные…

Над Отабеком нависало тяжелое, невозможно длинное тело многоножки, но вместо передних конечностей у него были человеческие руки с натёртыми ладонями, а дальше — ещё руки, словно из другого набора, и ещё одна пара, другая… Чем дальше до головы, тем больше они теряли привычные очертания и превращались в тонкие лапки, покрытые хитином.

Сегментированные усики выходили из корпуса там, где у Юры должна была быть талия, и обнюхивали воздух.

Это существо тяжело дышало, и на выдохе жвала растягивали уголки рта. Но лицо приобрело человеческое выражение, и Юра стёк с Отабека, позволяя рассмотреть себя во всей красе: и бесконечно длинный змеиный хребет, и рёбра-рёбра-рёбра, сливающиеся и перетекающие в сегментированную броню, и раздвоенный хвост на конце, и растрёпанные, кое-как сплетённые в косу волосы.

— Ты же Юра Плисецкий, да? Я Отабек Алтын. Мы вместе были в лагере у Фельцмана… — начал было Отабек.

— Я тебя осенью видел, — оборвал его Юра. — Зачем опять припёрся?

Отабек пожал плечами — и сам знал, что дурак. Он стащил шлем, пальцем провёл по распоротому верхнему слою и только покачал головой. А не надел бы, так они бы сейчас не разговаривали.

— Лагерь Фельцмана, — Юра вздохнул. — Ну не дебил? И что мне теперь делать? Я так надеялся, что всё, толпа ушла, можно немного тут посидеть. Год назад у меня вообще-то дед умер.

— Год назад ты умер.

— И я умер. Вот чего тебе дома не сиделось, а?

— Не знаю.

«Ты умер, а я так с тобой дружить хотел…» Странный получался разговор. Отабек перебрался на одеяла, и Юра осторожно свернулся в тёмном углу.

— Расскажешь?

…По дороге домой — да и после тоже — Отабек снова и снова перебирал события этого дня. Вспоминал, как прятал байк в кустах, как потом они сидели на чердаке. Они тогда долго проговорили, обнявшись — Юра и правда стал очень холодным, но даже не чувствовал этого.

«Они обдолбанные были» — так начал Юра свой рассказ.

Второй год наркоманы орудовали зимой по дачам. Гадили по мелочам: пёрли посуду и технику, били стёкла и ели консервы; как-то раз насрали соседям посреди бани — противно, но всё-таки старались не отсвечивать. Только вот Юре с дедом не повезло.

Они вошли в дом, не заметили следов у задней калитки и не увидели, что на кухне выбито окно.

Первым почуял, что что-то не так, Юра — на террасе пованивало. Он распахнул дверь в спальню. Одеяла там были накиданы в кучу в центре комнаты, а на них валялись прямо в грязной обуви грязные… тела. То ли бухие, то ли обдолбанные, они полезли прямо на них. Юру спихнули с дороги, и он приложился о стену так, что потемнело в глазах. А когда смог проморгаться, было уже поздно: дед оседал на пол, зажимая живот.

Тогда-то Юра почувствовал движение под потолком. Он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с существом. Кожа его туго обтягивала череп, тёмные кривые зубы торчали изо рта, а мутный взгляд был направлен на Юру. Одними губами оно сказало: «Беги».

От кого — от грабителей, от твари? Он не успел понять. Один из грабителей просипел:

— Кончай пиздюка, и валим, — и сам всадил нож Юре в бок.

И в эту же секунду нижнюю челюсть страшного существа разорвало пополам, поломанные кости и иссохшая плоть разлетелись в стороны, и вместо них задвигались мощные зазубренные жвала — первым под них попал бандит, нависший над Юрой. Существо — руки-ноги-бесконечно много конечностей — легко оторвало ему голову и тут же, не оборачиваясь, хвостом сшибло с ног второго. Хрустнула кость, он завыл — это всё вызывало тогда в Юре лишь тёмную отстранённую радость: «Так им и надо».

И тут существо развернулось к нему. Излохмаченное, изорванное человеческое тело свисало с конца туловища как полуотклеившийся пластырь, и вместо него наружу высунулась спрятанная прежде голова многоножки. Мясистые прохладные усики ощупали Юру, а получеловеческие руки — отвердевшие, сухие — подтянули его ближе. Надо было бежать, но не осталось сил даже отползти в сторону, не осталось сил даже думать об этом достаточно быстро. Он потерял слишком много крови.

А потом случилось… что-то.

— Не ебу, как это работает, я тогда отключился, а когда смог прийти в себя, мы уже были в убежище. Этих мудаков и прошлого человека она сожрала. Хорошо хоть деда не успела утащить.

Сытая многоножка начала перестраивать своё тело — и это Юра тоже помнил плохо. Он был ранен, ничего не помнил о себе и тонул в бесконечной боли. Сукровица сочилась через хитиновые выросты, позвоночник горел огнём, а ноги перестали ощущаться — с тех пор он не чувствовал своих ног.

— Теперь есть мы, — он обвёл жестом все десять пар руконог, — одно тело на двоих. До меня она другого человека таскала, но он умирал, а наркоманы ей не понравились. Пришлось спасать меня.

«Пришлось спасать меня» — это снова и снова звучало в голове у Отабека. Так несправедливо. Неужели нельзя спасти Юру ещё раз?

И пары часов не прошло после знакомства, как Отабек, преодолев некоторую оторопь, уселся в объятиях Юры — и тот обвил его и замер надолго. Получилось неплохо, хоть хитиновое тело и острые коготки на задних конечностях ощущались жутковато-странно.

На следующий день Отабек приехал снова. А потом ещё раз, перед самым вылетом.

— Мне надо уезжать, — а так не хотелось. Так не хотелось одному.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Юра, шмыгнул и размазал грязь по лицу.

Юре не нужно было объяснять: он помнил, что такое жизнь профессионального спортсмена; что такое нормальная жизнь. Что Отабеку нужно уезжать; что он не может везти многоножку через всю страну и пересечь с ней границу.

 — Вот, — он протянул Юре пакет. — Там телефон. Мне обещали, что с ним можно даже нырять, и батарейка хорошая. Наверняка на дачах есть розетки на улице. Свой номер я добавил. И попробую приехать осенью, хорошо?

Не оборачиваясь, Отабек пошёл прочь. Если бы мог, он бы провёл межсезонье прямо здесь, в сгоревшем доме, рядом с Юрой.

***

Юра не говорил об этом, но должен был чувствовать: так быстро их «звони иногда» превратилось в роман на расстоянии. Они бы оба хотели не только дружить, они оба легко сделали бы следующий шаг, но…

Отабек не говорил о своих чувствах и о фигурном катании, чтобы не бередить раны. Юра рассказывал о лесе, о буреломе и укрытии посреди болота, где он жил, о книжках, которые читал с купленной Отабеком читалки. Словно всё у них хорошо, словно Юра звонил из квартиры, где есть кровать, кот, а у двери в сумке лежат мокрая от пота форма и коньки. Словно их ждут свидания и битвы на льду.

Казалось: упомяни реальность — и всё развалится. Скажи запретное слово — и магия исчезнет. А так хотелось хоть ненадолго поверить, что у них есть будущее.

Разве что иногда звучали оговорки: «Ангелы весь участок на сувениры растащили. На хуй им лопата сдалась?» — и Отабек не знал, что ответить на горечь в голосе. Разве что Юра как-то пропал почти на неделю — слишком много народу выбралось из города, и он никак не мог подобраться к розеткам. Разве что иногда связь резко обрывалась — в убежище сигнал ловил на редкость плохо.

И по этим оговоркам становилось ясно, что жизнь Юры с многоножкой — это вечное противостояние и столкновение двух воль, и не понять было, кто из них побеждает. И всё, что мог сделать Отабек, — это давать Юре силы для этой борьбы.

— Я приеду в августе. Останусь на ночь-другую. Очень хочу тебя обнять.

И ему показался — только показался — короткий всхлип на том конце трубки. Но ведь это была правда: ему очень хотелось обнимать и целовать Юру. Даже такого.

— Хочу тебя обнять. Очень, — твёрдо повторил он.

Но вырваться удалось всего на полтора дня.

Отабек припарковал машину возле магазина и дальше побежал вдоль дороги — полтора километра, потом свернуть на заросшую грунтовку и по ней дальше в лес. Карта здесь показывала болото, а на спутниковых фотографиях различались контуры построек. «Здесь я живу».

Болото и в самом деле было эффектное, как в фильмах «Дискавери», а по краю тянулись следы старого человеческого жилья — домики с обрушившимися крышами и столбы от сгнивших заборов.

— Здесь когда-то была военная база, мне дедушка рассказывал, — тихо сказал Юра. Как же неслышно он двигался! — Вон там, километрах в трёх всё интересное, постоянно сталкеров ловят. А здесь скучно…

Юра так вытянулся за лето. И лицо стало взрослее, что ли. Только вот отощал ужасно, а по краю брони бледная кожа горела от старых потёртостей и подсохших корочек. Когда Юра поймал взгляд Отабека, он вздохнул:

— Тесновато, натирает. Наверное, летом буду линять.

Пауки и скорпионы меняют шкуры. Получается, многоножки тоже — почему-то это Отабек не гуглил. Зато после линьки сойдут эти жуткие расчёсы. Отабек сначала не решался дотронуться до них, боялся потревожить, но потом нежно вылизывал, едва касаясь языком.

Почему, почему у них было так мало времени? На второй день Юра словно невзначай сказал:

— Я зимой в спячке буду. Но я… я постараюсь писать, если смогу.

Если бы мог, Отабек просто представил бы себе, что его парень уехал в другую страну и вернётся через полгода.

Если бы мог, Отабек бы жил с таким Юрой — и плевать, кто что скажет. Засыпал бы в странных жёстких объятиях, ласкал бы каждый сегмент тела.

— Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты всегда был со мной, — сорвалось с губ до того, как он успел себя сдержать, и Юра с болью ответил:

— Я бы тоже. Пусть бы все охуели, пальцами показывали — похуй, лишь бы не как у Марвел. Жаль, она не пустит.

«Она» была в их отношениях третьей. Часть Юры. Та, которая решала, где им жить и как питаться. Та, что постоянно с ним спорила.

Отабек уткнулся Юре в грудь. Кожа да кости, а ниже — хитиновая броня и хитиновые «рёбра».

— Знаешь… Быть может, летом, — вдруг ровно и страшно сказал Юра. — После линьки новая броня будет совсем мягкой. Может, ты меня вытащишь?

— А она не будет против?

— Не будет. Сама бы меня выгрызла, да кто ж ей даст, — криво усмехнулся он. — Она со мной заебалась.

— А потом она найдёт себе кого-то нового?

— Да, — Юра покрутил камень в руках и швырнул его куда-то вдаль. — Хуёвый расклад, правда? Я предлагаю променять себя на кого-то другого, а мог бы тихо сдохнуть через пару лет и не втягивать тебя в это. Так что?

Ответ мог быть только один. Отабек потянулся к Юре и вопреки всему расслабился в жёстком объятии. Десять пар ног щекотали его и царапали сквозь одежду, и человеческие руки обнимали его изо всех сил.

— Спасибо.

— Я люблю тебя, Юра. Я обязательно приеду весной и летом тоже. Ты только дождись.

***

Этой осенью по телефону они разрабатывали план и несмело заглядывали в будущее. В последний раз Юра позвонил в середине декабря — в Москве была оттепель. Говорил он ужасно медленно, а в смс, набранной окоченевшими пальцами, были сплошные смайлики и праздник автозамены. Потом ударили морозы, Юра уснул, а Отабек потихоньку сходил с ума. Он вспоминал руки и голос, взгляд и снова голос. Так хотелось оказаться снова в этих змеиных объятиях, отогревать, слушать дыхание и биение сердце.

На этой тоске он выкатал золотой сезон — и не находил себе места в ожидании тепла. Каждая смс — неизменно солнечным днём, когда солнце прогревало землю — позволяла продержаться чуть дольше. Каждое «Давай» заставляло сердце биться чаще.

Окончательно Юра проснулся в апреле, но только в мае Отабек смог добраться до Москвы. Подготовился заранее: положил и еду, и одежду, и грелки, и новенький тёплый спальник: многоножка не любила запах дыма, поэтому костер жечь было нельзя.

Едва кинув вещи в гостиницу, он побежал забирать из проката байк и погнал из города — скорей, скорей, к Юре, чудом пережившему вторую зиму. Всей его воли едва хватало на то, чтобы удерживать скорость в пределах разумного.

Приехал, вот — и замер на границе болота, когда увидел его — тощего, помятого, болезненно-бледного. Всё равно такого красивого. И даже засохшая кровь, размазанная по панцирю, не отталкивала.

— Голуби, — отмахнулся Юра от незаданного вопроса. — На помойке их тучи. Жрать хочу.

Отабек кивнул, достал из седельной сумки пакет с десятком замороженных кур и только улыбнулся, когда Юра жадно втянул воздух и клацнул жвалами. Все звери после спячки голодные, а человеку-то как? Юрке, у которого не было медвежьих запасов жира под кожей.

Они устроились прямо здесь — Юра свернулся на сыроватой земле, и Отабек устроился в его кольцах.

Без видимых усилий Юра нарезал жвалами мясо на аккуратные кусочки и тут же глотал. Этой осенью он рассказал, что сначала было противно, что он пытался сопротивляться, но после недели голодовки многоножка заставила его жевать — и оказалось, что ему нравится. Вкусы изменились, наверное, а потом привык. А Отабек привык к тому, как жвала невозможно широко растягивают уголки рта и затягивает внутрь пищу; привык не замечать, что еда проходит по полупрозрачной трубке в горле и достаётся многоножке.

Оставалось только надеяться, что и человеку от неё перепадает достаточно.

— Хуёво выгляжу, да? — спросил Юра, словно прочитав его мысли. — Ничего, думаю, к середине лета перелиняю.

Что-то было не так. Когда они созванивались в последний раз, он звучал совсем иначе. Отабек выбрался из объятий — а хотелось обнять в ответ, заставить замолчать и забыть.

— Что случилось, Юра?

— Нам надо заканчивать с этим, — неживым голосом сказал тот. — Спасибо за всё.

Он отводил глаза — не просто передумал, не просто так отказывается от всего. Его не останавливали ни боль, ни опасность, ни откровенно хуёвая мораль — так почему теперь? Но Юра молчал, и Отабек спросил ещё раз, с трудом поймав взгляд:

— Так что изменилось?

— Она… Мы после линьки будем откладывать яйца.

— При чём тут ты?

— Без человека кладка погибнет.

«Тебе какое дело?» Нельзя бросить детей той, что спасла, — если это можно назвать так. Допустим, нельзя. Сам бы бросил? А вот кто знает!

Может, об этих личинках можно позаботиться как-нибудь ещё? Этот вопрос Отабеку не пришлось задавать.

— Нет, без человека кладка умрёт. Понимаешь?

Отабек понимал. Но, наверное, не до конца. Потому что Юра нахмурился, переступил всеми руколапами, вздохнул и сказал, прямо глядя в глаза:

— Не понимаешь. Мне не насрать, потому что я вроде как их отец.

…И все слова поддержки, которые были у Отабека, — не наготове, но те, что бы он мог сказать, — оказались бесполезны. А если многоножка внушает Юре любовь к этой кладке? Наверное, Юра и сам об этом знает и всё равно защищает их. А если всерьёз задумается о том, чтобы убить их вопреки всему, многоножка возьмётся за него всерьёз.

А следующая линька… Да сколько её ждать? Год, два? Выживет ли Юра? А если выживет, вдруг будет ещё одна кладка, которую тоже нельзя бросить? И что станет с Юрой, прожившим столько лет вот так?

Что с этим можно сделать, как помочь?

— Можно я побуду с тобой ещё немного? У меня остались сутки до самолёта.

Юра вздохнул и приглашающе свернулся кольцами.

— Рассказывай, что ты накатал в этом сезоне, — велел он.

Сказка рассеялась, но в эту ночь они оба ещё могли говорить обо всём. Увлёкшись, Отабек даже нашёл на телефоне один из своих миксов — и глаза у Юры загорелись.

— Как же круто! Я бы под это показательную откатал, полный отрыв был бы! Только представь…

Тут глаза погасли, и в них была такая тоска.

— Я так скучаю по льду. Как скучаю, Бека…

По льду, по людям, по целому миру… Ведь у них был почти готовый план, они должны были быть вместе.

Отабек смотрел — и не мог насмотреться на Юру. Каким же тощим он стал, как посерела кожа! От рук остались одни жилы и кости, словно бы это уже не человеческие руки, а лапки насекомого, и кожа на них до сих пор была в пятнах от обморожений и слезала лоскутами.

Ещё одной зимы Юре было не пережить.

***

Ещё во время Чемпионата четырёх континентов Отабек ухватился за контракт со съёмками в Москве — они должны были начаться как раз в июле, как раз к линьке. Тренер тогда ругался, называл психом, гробящим карьеру ради бесконечных съемок. А потом посмотрел внимательно и сказал, что с этой странной девушкой, которую он держит в тайне, лучше быть аккуратнее.

— Не ввязывайся ни во что. Я надеюсь, ты не связался с малолеткой?

Отабек замотал головой. Нет-нет, никакой малолетки, просто у него несовершеннолетний парень, которого надо как-то спасать. Просто у него несовершеннолетний парень, совершеннолетие которого Отабек очень хотел бы отметить.

Но теперь все планы вылетели в трубу. Вот придет он в Москву летом — и что?.. Самое благородное и красивое — поменяться местами, самому выходить кладку, верить в то, что Юра его вытащит, — не годилось: на месте Юры он не простил бы себя, если бы принял такой подарок. Всё бы сделал, чтобы помешать.

Или можно было попытаться убить многоножку — если забыть о её скорости, о том, что она будет защищать своё потомство. А так хотелось пойти против неё с дробовиком (и отдельный вопрос — где взять дробовик, если он не валяется в отмеченной на карте локации).

Такой хороший был план: вытащить Юру, помахать на прощание многоножке, и пусть она убирается подальше от людей, подальше от людных подмосковных лесов. «Хороший план» означал то, что все трое останутся живы. И он же означал то, что рано или поздно многоножка присмотрит себе нового человека.

А что, если немного подправить план и привести человека прямо к жилищу многоножки?

Убить, чего уж.

И, возможно, Отабек вполне мог на это решиться. Шаг за шагом, сам себе не веря, он начал продумывать новый план.

Сначала надо было выбрать того… «кого не жалко», так?

Нет.

Но всё-таки выбранного человека было не жалко.

Сначала он нацелился на одного из приятелей мудаков, которые вломились к Юре на дачу, но пара вечеров в гугле — и нашлась цель получше: тот, кто почти в открытую толкал этим мудакам наркотики.

Жалко его не было совсем. Противно только, вот и всё.

Дальше пошло проще: он решал технические вопросы, а не моральные. К отъезду план был готов, и хотелось верить, что всё пойдёт как надо, потому что на запасной план уже не оставалось ни времени, ни идей.

Билеты до Москвы он взял с запасом почти в двое суток на «потусоваться», и утром назначенного дня припарковал байк у клуба, где уже как-то выступал. Телефон он «забыл» в седельной сумке, зашёл в клуб поздороваться со знакомым менеджером и договорился о сете где-нибудь через месяц — можно сказать, обеспечил себе какое-никакое алиби.

Дальше Отабек планировал стать незаметным. В подворотне он переоделся — дешёвые штаны, невнятная толстовка, и шапка на затылке завершала образ. Смотреть было противно, но образ то ли гопника, то ли гастарбайтера удался… всё равно плохо, наверное, но зато никто в толпе не будет к нему присматриваться, никто не узнает.

Остальное происходило словно бы не с ним. Он ехал на электричке, пробирался через гаражи, едва отделался от какого-то соотечественника, который всё твердил, что лицо знакомо, но никак не мог понять — по телевизору видел или просто встречались. Выжидал в засаде и потом с трудом вспоминал, чего наплёл про дозу, бывшую и долги. А потом словно в игровом демо-ролике он подходил к Гоге сзади, распылял в лицо дезодорант, тут же бил в живот и потом — сам бы себе не поверил! — догонял по затылку завёрнутым в кофту ломиком.

Снова и снова, как на повторе, перед глазами крутилась картинка: вот струя из распылителя бьёт в лицо, вот тело оседает, Отабек вытаскивает у него ключи и тащит к машине, связывает, трогается…

Пришёл в себя он уже почти на месте со странной мыслью: он теперь похититель и угонщик, а за такое вообще-то сажают — и стало очень странно. Ведь если Юра захочет отсидеться в убежище, что с этим похищенным делать, он понятия не имел. Но сожалений по-прежнему не было. Он делал то, что надо было сделать. Так он выходил на лёд, не давая себе почувствовать боль, так действовал и сейчас.

По полузаросшей тропе он подъехал к Юриному убежищу. Очень вовремя: как раз дёрнулся на заднем сиденье связанный по рукам и ногам Гога. На всякий случай Отабек достал из рюкзака снотворное.

— Мудила. Чего тебе надо?

Отабек не обернулся. Лучше ему не знать. Как же он забыл про кляп? С другой стороны, чем больше крика — тем больше шанс, что Юра не станет прятаться.

Ведь он не опоздал? Если линька уже закончилась, то всё было напрасно.

— Тебе хуй отрежут и в жопу засунут. Тебе не жить, урод. Думаешь, я тебя не найду? Думаешь, меня искать не будут?

Отабек пожал плечами. Юрка наверняка всё это слышал. Ему же любопытно. Ему же надо убедиться, что линька безопасна?.. Или нет.

— Эй! Да ты сторчался! Тебе дозу надо? Так давай я позвоню — тебе подгонят, сколько надо. Или тебе денег дать? Не молчи, ты, узкоглазый!

Не хотел он говорить с этим ублюдком. Это через него шла вся наркота в посёлке, так что он тоже был виноват в смерти Николая Плисецкого и в том, что стало с Юрой.

Медленно текли минуты. Гога притих, не орал больше — только ругался сквозь зубы и пытался освободиться.

— Так и будешь меня держать тут? По тебе же дурка плачет!

Время текло медленно. Час, ещё — Отабека начало выключать. Но музыка? Но разговоры? Нельзя было отвлекаться, и уж точно не хотелось говорить вот с этим и обещать отпустить на рассвете. «Я тебя найду, сука. Из-под земли достану, с того света. Тебе конец» — уже не орал, а шептал Гога. Почти рыдал, когда пытался пошевелить онемевшими руками и ногами.

Отабек моргнул. Половина первого. Ещё раз. Без десяти. Час. Час двадцать…

Машина дрогнула, просела. Гога завопил вдруг хриплым, страшным, срывающимся голосом и заскрёбся в запертую дверь. На стекле отпечатались руки, руки, тонкие конечности с коготками, и из темноты возникло лицо Юры — бледного призрака с впалыми щеками и чернющими мешками под глазами.

Отабек открыл дверь под истошное:

— Не открывай, уёбок! Эта хуйня нас сожрёт!

Юра тощими руками притянул за грудки Отабека к себе:

— Дебил! Зачем припёрся? — и сбился, заметив связанного человека на заднем сиденье. — Кого ты приволок?

— Замену тебе.

— Ты ебанулся! — Юра щёлкнул жвалами. — Точно ебанулся.

Отабек выбрался наружу, распахнул заднюю дверь, за плечо выволок упирающегося пленника и спросил:

— Мне его отпустить?

Лицо Юры исказила мучительная гримаса. В мгновение ока он оказался на Отабеке, сшиб его с ног, заметался по нему и вокруг него, лишние руки наступали на него, топтались по груди и по бокам — едва успел закрыть лицо, — а потом его вздёрнуло вверх и сдавило в чудовищной хватке, едва не круша рёбра.

— Его отпустить и сожрать тебя? — проскрипел не своим голосом Юра. — Ты что натворил, дебил? Что мне, блядь, с этим делать?

— Пус… ти, — только выдавил Отабек.

Острые когти на хитиновых ногах царапали даже сквозь одежду. А уж какие синяки будут!

Если он, конечно, выживет.

Ещё на одном вдохе он просипел:

— Хочешь — давай поменяемся с тобой? — его это тоже устраивало, самое первое и самое честное предложение.

Юра отшвырнул его, и Отабек осел на землю, откашливаясь и жадно хватая воздух. Вроде бы рёбра уцелели.

— Нет! Блядь, нет! Ты должен был похоронить меня, уйти, погрустить и забыть!

— А сам бы так смог?

В наступившей тишине отчётливо стало слышно тяжелое дыхание, треск и стоны — пленник пытался уползти, пользуясь их ссорой. По Юриным глазам пробежали тени: многоножка пыталась забрать себе власть над телом. Только сейчас Отабек смог разглядеть их, и как же они изменились с прошлой встречи! Юра ещё больше отощал, глаза ввалились, верхняя пластина брони отошла от кожи, и насыщенные коричневые чешуйки потеряли яркость, иссохлись. До линьки осталось совсем немного времени, и медлить было ни к чему.

— Мы его убьём, — медленно произнёс Юра, глядя в землю. — Так ведь?

— Да. Ты согласен?

Внутри шла борьба. Юра дёрнулся раз, другой, но он слишком хотел жить. Со странным чувством Отабек дожидался его поражения. И когда оно неизбежно наступило, многоножка кинулась вперёд и прижала добычу к земле.

Гога снова заорал, и тогда Отабек всадил ему в плечо заготовленную дозу снотворного и уселся на ноги вырывающегося ещё яростнее Гоги, зажал ему рот. Минуты шли, он затих — и тогда многоножка закинула добычу на спину и поволокла её прочь от машины к заброшенному военному складу (или, быть может, командному пункту — какая теперь разница?), туда, где был теперь Юрин дом. Отабек, конечно, побежал следом.

Тут он был впервые — раньше ему не позволяли приблизиться к убежищу, а сам бы он ни за что бы не догадался и не нашёл: убежище со стороны выглядело как простой пригорок с остатками каменной кладки — он даже сейчас не заметил бы проход, если бы не мелькнул в кустах раздвоенный хвост многоножки. Оглядываться времени не было — Отабек пошёл следом за Юрой в замаскированный провал.

Сразу же пахнуло холодом и гнилью. Ноги проскальзывали на ступеньках неудобной высоты, и даже с его ростом приходилось пригибаться, чтобы не стукнуться о сырые балки.

— Юра?

Шорох в ответ.

— Юр?

Спуск заканчивался коротким, на пару шагов, коридором, за которым начиналась тесная комнатка. В ней ещё больше пахло тухлятиной и странной жизнью; а ещё перепревшей листвой, сыростью и потом — несмотря ни на что, это место выглядело жилым. Фонарик выхватил в подстилке под ногами птичьи кости, череп какого-то грызуна и — вот откуда запах! — подгнивший обгрызенный голубиный трупик. Ещё один признак: в интернете писали, что многоножки не едят перед линькой. И прячутся в темноте.

Так оно и было: многоножка свернулась в дальнем углу и недовольно застрекотала, когда на неё упал луч фонарика.

— Хорошо, хорошо, выключаю, — сказал Отабек, щёлкнул кнопкой и остался в полной темноте.

Кажется, он приехал рановато, но ради нового человека многоножка была готова попробовать полинять на пару дней раньше. А Отабек в свою очередь собирался сделать свою работу как следует — оставалось только дождаться момента. Пока позволяло время, он сменил перчатки на латексные, проверил в пакете скальпель, антисептик, шприцы с обезболивающим и бинты. Фонарик тоже был наготове. Оставалось ждать, и он уселся на травяную подстилку.

Быть может, он даже задремал или просто провалился в тишину и темноту. Очнулся же он, когда шорох стал громче, настырнее. Теперь, попривыкнув к темноте, Отабек мог разглядеть (или придумать, что видит) контуры мелко подрагивающей туши, Юру, обхватившего себя руками.

После мучительного ожидания послышался тонкий щелчок — словно бы лопнуло что-то. И Юра просипел:

— Давай.

Этого слова он ждал… Получается, больше полугода? Отабек тут же включил фонарик, замотанный в куртку. Попривык к свету, проморгался — и снова посмотрел на Юру.

Первые сегменты старой брони сдвинулись вниз и открыли мягкую плоть, заворачивающуюся вокруг бёдер как лепесток. Аккуратно, боясь лишний раз сделать больно, Отабек развёл в стороны края кокона, и под ним открылась капсула из тонкой кожицы. В ней-то, прямо на втянутой голове многоножки и сидел Юра.

От его тела к многоножке тянулись нити нервов и сосуды, жёсткие выросты поддерживали его под бёдрами. Пищеварительная трубка у Юры в горле сворачивала куда-то в складки капсулы, и всё это скреплялось бесчисленными спайками кожи.

— Режь, — прошептал Юра и вцепился ледяными руками в плечи Отабека.

Наживую? Когда он и так уже дрожит весь и кусает губы?

— Блядь, режь!

Начинать надо было с капсулы. Сухая плёнка — словно сахарная корочка на десерте — после первого прокола легко разошлась под пальцам. Пахнуло ароматом… мяса, наверное? Так ведь пахнут внутренние органы? — но даже этот запах не мог перебить запахи подземелья, к которым, оказывается, Отабек успел привыкнуть. Скальпель легко закончил надрез, и за всё это время Юра не издал ни звука. Застонал он, только когда Отабек попытался разогнуть его окаменевшие ноги и застывшие суставы.

— Тс-с, всё, всё, больше не трогаю.

Он подрезал капсулу до конца — наружу провисли сосуды, нервные тяжи — затем подковырнул под короткое шипение пару спаек — пока Юра держался нормально, просто вцепился до крови зубами себе в ладонь.

Дальше настала очередь сцепок кожи и хрящей. По всему выходило, что их можно отделить от тела многоножки без особого труда, и Отабек, словно отключая Юру от чудовищного прибора, выкручивал их одну за одной, отламывал, слышал резкий щелчок, стон — и двигался дальше, раз за разом, оставляя Юру со свисающими по всему торсу отростками. Уже ничему не смущаясь и не удивляясь, он отцепил и слабо держащиеся дренажные трубки, цепляющиеся к анусу и члену.

Оставалось последнее, самое трудное. Сложно было начать, понимая, что может покалечить — но если не сейчас, когда уже столько сделано, то когда? Отабек поднёс свет к ближайшему нерву, покрутил его — он казался мягким, ослабленным из-за линьки. Он вколол обезболивающего под первый нервный тяж, вдохнул, усмиряя зарождающуюся панику, и сделал надрез.

И очень скоро Отабека накрыло странным спокойствием. Он резал Юру наживо, но голова оставалась отстранённой и холодной.

«А мог стать хирургом, как хотела мама», — мысль прошла и снова не задела эмоций. Мог бы и стать, наверное.

Юра же постепенно уплывал. Глаза его закатились, и он только слабо вздрагивал, когда Отабек резал его — снова и снова. Получалось неплохо — он немало прочитал и пересмотрел, и теперь как настоящий фельдшер пережимал сосуды, завязал выходящий из спины пищевод, ловко приоткрыл Юре рот, нащупал и вытащил остатки старых жвал. Новые и мягкие под ними ещё не выросли толком и пока едва выступали из нёба. Может быть, потом они рассосутся…

Вот и всё. Осталось последнее. Отабек, обняв Юру одной рукой, провёл ножом вдоль позвоночника по истончившимся трубкам, снимая их подчистую. И когда он закончил, Юра безвольно привалился к его груди. Свободный. Живой.

На его так и не распрямившиеся ноги смотреть было страшно и неловко. Они стали такими тонкими — одни кости да проступающие через прозрачную кожу вены, — что колени и стопы казались непропорционально огромными… А ведь два года назад в них скрывалась такая мощь! Тогда Юра раз за разом взлетал в невероятно красивые прыжки так, словно это ему ничего не стоило.

Многоножка отряхнулась — её линька только началась. Отабек много читал этой зимой: о линьке, о членистоногих, о сколопендрах… Кажется, с каждой линькой у них отрастает новая пара конечностей — и полуоформленные передние лапы на её корпусе вполне могли быть слеплены по образцу Юриных.

Уточнять не хотелось и оставаться тут тоже. Отабек проверил, не забыл ли чего, прихватил Юрины телефон с книжкой и осмотрелся напоследок.

Многоножка уже высунула наружу голову и теперь аккуратно ощупывала усиками связанного спящего человека. Сначала она долиняет. Потом сожрёт старую кожу. А потом возьмёт себе нового человека. Как же мерзко всё это было.

Но Гогу так и не стало жалко.

Уходя, он не оборачивался («Посмотри ещё раз на человека, которого ты убил», — так говорили в фильмах). Юре нужно было в больницу, а этот человек обошёлся бы и без его лицемерных слов утешения.

Он выбрался из подземелья. Юра невесомо лежал у него на руках. Жаль, нельзя было вызвать сюда скорую — просто надо было поспешить. Дойдя до машины, Отабек завернул страшно тонкого, страшно бледного Юру в одеяло и уложил на заднее сиденье.

И уже в тепле, когда Отабек завёл двигатель, тот вдруг зашевелился и позвал:

— Деда… — запнулся, поднял глаза на Отабека: — Ты кто?

Ответить Отабек не успел — Юра снова отключился. Если он всё забыл, то, наверное, это и к лучшему. Просто у Отабека немного болело в груди.

Уже рассвело, но машин на дорогах пока было мало. Уже знакомым маршрутом Отабек добрался до дач, оставил машину и понёс Юру к соседскому участку. В доме не горело ни единого окна — все спали (и представить страшно, что начнётся считаные минуты спустя!).

Медлить не было смысла. Он подобрал камень у дороги, швырнул его в окно и побежал прочь, когда услышал детский плач и сонные, удивлённые, сердитые голоса внутри.

— Ох, сейчас эти пиздюки у меня получат! — донеслось до него. Этого-то он и добивался.

«Так будет лучше, так будет лучше» — повторял он себе, когда дачами и огородами выбирался на шоссе и ехал на пустырь у заброшенного завода. Там он скрутил номера, засунул их в рюкзак, а потом пошёл к электричкам.

«Лучше не помнить об этом» — когда в кустах переодевался в более приличную, но снова незаметную одежду. Номера он прикопал в стороне от дороги.

Если он ничего не упустил, его не найдут. Не должны. Его следы в посёлке идут только до машины, он всё время был в перчатках. Он выбросит купленные в «Смешных ценах» куртку и кеды, уничтожит все улики. Юрин телефон последние недели был выключен, а от симки он тоже избавится. Если только его кто-то видел с Гогой… Если только машину полиция найдёт раньше хулиганов или воров… Хотелось бы верить, что он ничего не упустил.

До электрички оставалось ещё три километра. Там Отабек собирался влиться в ряды гастарбайтеров, доехать до клуба, сдать прокатный байк и получить дома от тренера за ночные тусовки.

И хорошо, если Юра ничего не вспомнит — ему же проще будет начинать новую жизнь. Ту, в которой не будет Отабека.

То, что они сделали с Гогой, легло на Отабека тяжким грузом — не вычеркнуть, не рассказать, не поделиться ни с кем. Никогда. И всё-таки он сделал бы это снова.

***

— В вашей России опять какая-то чертовщина! — заявил Джей Джей, но об этом Отабек знал и сам. Уж получше многих.

Таинственно исчезнувший два года назад Юрий Плисецкий вдруг так же загадочно вернулся — вот это была новость месяца. Вернулся с амнезией, с почти истаявшими мышцами на ногах и едва живой. Его горло, позвоночник, кишечник пострадали от чего-то, да и с кровью творилось что-то неладное. По всему телу были остатки непонятных выростов, от которых разом пошло воспаление, и почти месяц Плисецкого сжигала лихорадка. И всё-таки он выкарабкался.

Когда его выписали, Отабек оставил нейтральное поздравление в твиттере — как написал бы любому едва знакомому фигуристу, и пусть сердце дрогнуло в ответ на «лайк» от Юры, он не стал переходить в личку. Всем будет лучше, если он останется сторонним наблюдателем.

Он планировал просто наблюдать издалека: через социальные сети, сплетни и новости. Просто подглядывать украдкой, но всё вышло иначе.

С замиранием сердца Отабек смотрел на трибуны на московском этапе Гран-при. Юра пришёл. На своей юркой инвалидной коляске — подарке фанатов — он быстро и зло катался между рядами. Прошло всего полгода, наполненных утомительным лечением и операциями, но он уже не казался живым мертвецом. Говорили, что он может вернуться в большой спорт. Говорили, что любой тренер возьмёт его к себе, если он восстановит форму.

Отабек хотел в это верить. Хотел бы всё-таки оказаться с Юрой на одном пьедестале и наконец-то обнять.

Но Юра рассудил иначе. Он подкараулил Отабека в коридоре, подрезал его на своей коляске и зажал в угол. Взгляд его не обещал ничего хорошего. Он тяжело поднялся на ноги и шагнул навстречу — каждое движение давалось с трудом.

— И хули ты сбежал?

Юра не спрашивал. Не давал шанса слиться, сказать: «О чём ты?» — да мало ли Плисецкому после такого шока надо, чтобы поехать крышей?

— Я спрашиваю: хули ты сбежал?

Отабек посмотрел Юре в глаза — и все «я думал, так будет лучше для тебя» показались вдруг такой нелепой отмазкой. Его Юра не принимал подачек и не хотел оправданий. Он вспомнил обо всём и теперь пришёл забрать своё: право быть с Отабеком и право помнить о том, какую цену они заплатили за то. И Отабек не собирался отказывать Юре в том, что тому принадлежало.


End file.
